The Gift
by Tannerdarko
Summary: During a night of pleasuring herself, Hermione gets two unexpected, but not unwanted, visitors.


**Ooh la la! My first smut!**

**I'm trying okay?**

**Tell me what you think of it in a review!**

**The Gift**

Hermione Granger was not a prude by any means.

The rumors that Lavender had spread around about her being a virgin were true, yes, but that didn't mean that she'd never screwed around.

She'd given her fair share of head.

And as Draco had told her one night after she'd released his spent cock from her mouth, her dirty mudblood mouth was good for something other than know-it-all answers.

Hermione was rather proud that the pureblood ferret had gotten pleasure from her.

She, the mudblood Gryffindor queen had made a Slytherin cum.

Oh the founders would be rolling in their graves.

But if Harry or Ron ever found out about her performances, she'd die. She was supposed to be the bookishly prude one. Ron was the idiotic sex freak and Harry was the shy boy who was too busy saving the world to notice such a thing.

No they could never find out.

At least that was what she told herself as her long nimble fingers brushed against her clit.

She was laying on a king sized bed in the Room of Requirements, frantically plunging a thick purple dildo between her nether lips.

It squelched up into her pussy, cum already pouring out.

"Oh Ron," she moaned, moving a hand up to her erect left nipple, twisting and swirling her damp fingers around it. A long plastic vibrator thrummed pleasantly in her asshole. "Mmmhh yes Harry... faster..."

The vibrator megan spinning quickly, spurred on by it's magic to respond to Hermione's pleasured voice.

She groaned thickly at the feeling, the dildo moving faster and faster, hitting her barrier with each thrust. Her cum pooled on the sheets below her.

"Finite Incantatum!"

Hermione let out a disappointed moan as the vibrator stopped suddenly.

She turned and gasped.

"Well well well... Look what we have here!"

"Harry! Ron!" She cried, looking up in shock and embarrassment at her two best friends.

Ron stalked closer, resting his thighs on the side of the bed.

"Now what are you doing here Hermione?" He asked, grinning down at her, the lust turning his eyes dark.

Hermione flushed and looked down, moving to cover herself.

"I think she was masterbating Ron." Harry provided, a smirk on his face. He'd also approached the bed and was staring hungrily at his bossy friend, all the while slowly rubbing his tented pants against the bed.

"I think so too Harry." Ron growled low, taking off his robes.

"We should punish her."

Hermione squeaked at that, looking up in shock. She was brought straight to eye level with Rons' huge cock.

It was huge. Bigger than Crabbe or Goyles'.

"Suck my cock Hermione. You need to be punished," Ron whispered, grabbing onto her bushy mane.

She opened her mouth to object and was shoved onto the dick. Ron thrusted unmercifully into her hot cavern, hitting the back of her throat every time.

"Oh Hermione... That's so goooooood." Ron grounded out.

At hearing Ron's words, Hermione steadily became wetter.

She yelped when two fingers circled her pussy.

"Ron she's so wet for us. You are making her so wet!" The girl's other best friend cried in excitement, his fingers parting the lips and sinking knuckles deep in her aching wetness.

She moaned around Ron, causing him to moan as well.

"Oh fuck! She's a virgin too!" Harry thrusted his wet fingers into her, leaning closer and attaching his mouth to her sensitive clit.

With a cry of Hermione's name, Ron pulled her head close, burying her nose in his pubic hairs. He came in her mouth, forcing her to swallow every drop.

When he was sure she was done, he pulled free.

A moment later, she too reached her climax, cumming into Harry's open mouth.

He licked up her pussy.

"Damn Ron, she's fucking delicious!" He exclaimed, reaching up to the girl's shoulders. He slowly and gently laid her back on the bed and climbed atop her, placing his cock on her lips. "Be a friend and suck me off will ya?" He smirked, grinning when Hermione rolled her eyes.

She accepted him into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the member, drawing in her cheeks to create suction.

Harry moaned.

She shrieked around him when a long cold object plunged into her pussy, effectively breaking her hymen. It was a dildo.

Ron shoved it in again, grimacing slightly at Hermione's tears, but eyes still dark with lust.

"It's okay 'Mione, it's okay," Ron whispered soothingly as he took her nub into his mouth.

She cried around Harry's cock, making him groan with pleasure and thrust deep into her throat, cumming.

Ron continued to push the dildo into her, twisting it and finally hitting her g-spot. She came with a scream.

"You look so beautiful Hermione," Ron whispered, lapping at the juice from her nether lips.

Harry slipped out of her warm cavern and layed next to her.

He attached his lips to hers.

Ron slid up on her other side and wrapped an arm around her waist, the other pushing it's way slowly into her pussy once more.

Harry reached over and pinched one nipple, pulling it up, then twisting it sharply to make her gasp.

"We should do this again," Harry suggested, sucking at the panting girls' neck. He looked over the heaving breasts at his best friend with a grin.

"Oh definitely."

**OOh very steamy! I like!**

**Thanks for your reviews, and thanks for reading.**

**Sorry about any spelling mistakes!**

**Tanner Out!**


End file.
